Hidden Truths
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Part one of the Tingilya Arc Yugi has been hiding a secret from everyone, that may prove to be to her undoing. Intense themes, Complete
1. A Sunny Picnic

Hidden Truths 

Part One 

A Sunny Picnic 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

Oh yes, one more thing. 

I'm writting this under the assumption that Yugi and Co are in High School maybe sophmores or juniors. 

Just for a reference point, so that the fanfiction makes a little more sense! 

* * *

"Yugi? Aibou, where are you?" Yami called out, looking into Yugi's room. The small boy was no where to be seen. 

"Yami, that you?" Yugi's voice drifted out of the closet, and Yami nearly burst out laughing at the sight. 

Somehow, Yugi had managed to become entangled in the arms of a sweater, and had fallen into one of the deeper boxes that lined the floor. Yami had been assured earlier that they were there for orginization purposes, but now he was quite sure that they were there to cartch certain short hikari's. 

"Hikari, however did you manage to trap yourself in there?" Yami asked as he pulled the much shorter boy out of the box with a hearty chuckle. Yugi merely glared as he was freed from the sweater. 

"I was rummaging, and I sorta fell in..." Yugi trailed off, kicking the box. Yami rolled his eyes. 

"I caught that much. You need any help rummaging? I'd hate for you to become stuck again!" Yami couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing, holding his sides as he rolled on the ground. Yugi merely glared at the former Pharaoh. 

"Yami, I think I can manage on my own, thank you. Why don't you go help Grandpa with the shop?" Yugi sighed, and Yami pulled himself off the ground, wiping laughing tears from his eyes with a nod. 

"Sure thing, just holler if you need anything!" Yami chuckled, walking out of the room. Yugi sighed, closing the door behind the spirit. 

He hated having to hide secrets from Yami, but he didn't want Yami to know what he was. He was a great duelist, and fit in, for the most part, at school. But that would all dissapear if Yami, or anyone else, figured out his big secret. 

Yugi pulled a small, pale blue sundress from the bottom of the bin he had fallen into, and held it in front of himself as he stood before the mirror with a sigh. It was such a pretty dress, and he would love to wear it, instead of smugling it from the depths of the closet for a quick glance. 

But neither Yami, nor the others would understand.... 

//Aibou? Some of your friends are here, asking for you.// Yami thought. Yugi sighed, and nodded, stuffing the dress carefully back into the closet, closing the doors soundly. No one ever searched his room, he had no fear of either his Grandfather or Yami stumbling upon it. 

//Aibou? Are you okay?// Yami asked. Yugi smiled mentally, to reassure the spirit. 

/Yes Yami, just fine. Just, please, don't mention the little closet incident...!/ Yugi pleaded, and Yami laughed and nodded. 

//Sure thing. Just ask for help next time. Whatever were you rummaging for in there, anyways?// Yami asked, perplexed. Yugi would normally have asked for help if he knew he wouldn't be able to reach something. 

/Nothing, Yami. Tell the others I'll be down in a second, 'kay?/ Yugi asked, tightening the leather straps around his chest before he headed down the stairs.... 

  


"Hey, Yug!" Joey waved, looking up from the cards he had been ogling over. 

"Finally, I thought we would have to put a bucket beneath Joey's mouth!" Tea groaned, and Joey glared. Tristin rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry about that, I was looking for something... Come on, we don't want to be late!" Yugi hollered, making a dash for the door, but not before his grandfather stopped him. 

"Yugi, where exactly are you all going?" Grandpa asked, looking outside. 

It was sunny, a warm day in late spring, nearly summer. Warm enough to be summer at times, but sudden showers still dotted the sky at times, though none were currently in sight. 

"We're going on a picnic, Grandpa. Ryou said he'd meet us at the park, with the food!" Yugi smiled, and Grandpa sighed, with a smile. 

"Okay, just try to keep out of trouble, you too Joey!" Grandpa laughed as Joey face fell, Yami rolled his eyes. 

"Don't worry, Grandfather, I'll keep them under control." Yami smiled, following the others out the door.... 

  


"Keep out of trouble, especially me! Hmph! I'll show him, I'll be the most well behaved, oh sorry Yug!" Joey looked down as he stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, and tripped over Yugi, who was squashed beneath Joey. 

"That's okay, but you really should look where your going, Joey, you might get hurt." Yugi smiled. 

"Yeah, I really should!" Joey laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Joey?" Yugi asked, his face turning red. 

"Yeah?" Joey asked, peering at the shorter boy. 

"Could you get off me now? You're kinda heavy..." Yugi asked nervously, and Joey face fell once more, squashing Yugi further. 

Yami sighed, and rolled his eyes, rolling Joey off of Yugi before his aibou was crushed. Joey thumped heavily on the cement, and glared at Yami, rubbing his head where it had met the sidewalk. 

"You know, you coulda asked!" Joey glared again, and was nearly run over by a kid on a skateboard. 

"Joey, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days!" Tea laughed, everyone else continuing on their course toward the park, arriving without further incident, for the most part. 

  


"Yugi, Yami, over here!" Ryou called out, jumping to his feet and waving his arms. He had set out the food on a thick, red plaid blanket at the top of a sunny hill. Bakura merely glared, and muttered soomething under his breath. Yugi was willing to bet that he was fortunate enough not to know Ancient Egyptian, from the glare Bakura recieved from Yami. 

"Sorry we're late. Joey kept tripping over invisible objects!" Tristin laughed, running around the hill as Joey shouted insults, chasing him, and managing to trip once more. 

"It really is my fault that we're late, Ryou. I was looking through my closet, and lost track of time." Yugi apologized, sitting down, and picking up a tuna fish and pickle sandwich. (AN: Yum Yum, my favorite!!) 

"That's okay, Yugi. I was a bit late, as well. Try convincing Bakura that a picnic was not a secret plan of ambush." Ryou rolled his eyes, looking over to where Bakura and Yami were glaring each other down, stuffing food in their mouths without looking away. Yugi sweat dropped. 

"You know, next time, I think we should leave them at home." Yugi said, chewing on another bite of the sandwhich. The two spirits were on their third. 

"Yeah, I was going to, but then I thought of what Bakura might do if left home alone, so I thought it better to just bring him along. Nothing could go too wrong, right?" Ryou stared as Bakura and Yami finished off their fifth sandwich, still glaring each other down. Both Yugi and Ryou sweat dropped. 

"I think that maybe I should have brought more sandwiches...." Ryou face fell as both Yami and Bakura reached for the last one, only to find it snatched away by Joey. 

Fighting ensued. 

  


"Thanks for bringing the food, Ryou!" Tea shouted, waving to the albino as he walked towards his home, in the opposite direction. Bakura and Yami merely glared at each other. 

"Yeah! See you at school tomorrow!" Ryou called back, grabbing Bakura's arm, and dragging the spirit home before he could cause any more trouble. 

"Yami, maybe next time, you could try to be a little more polite..." Yugi said nervously as the spirit whipped one last glare at Bakura, who had already turned a corner, and was no longer in sight. 

"What do you mean? You didn't hear me using such words as that Tomb Robber!" Yami huffed indignantly. Yugi rolled his eyes, watching Yami trip over Joey, who had managed to snag his shoelace in a cement crack. 

"Joey, you really should...." Tea began lecturing, pushed aside as Yugi ran to help Yami, who had fallen in the street, traffic still barreling along without a care. 

"YAMI!!" Yugi screamed, managing to shove his spirit out of the way of the speeding car, but unable to move himself in time. 

Yami watched in horror as the car crunched into Yugi, the small boy thrown over the car, and landing behind it with a sickening thud. A sound of dead weight, and shredded flesh pierced the air. A red stain was rolling through his hair, and the car swerved to a stop, nearly hitting Yami as well, who was running to his precious aibou, cursing himself for being such a klutz. 

"Yugi, Yugi!" Yami sobbed, picking the small boy up, his hand stained with blood. 

"Yami, sorry, but I couldn't let you..." Yugi struggled for breath, clutching his shirt closed, the torn leather stained red. 

"Shh, shh. It wasn't your fault, hikari, it wasn't your fault." Yami sobbed, tears running down his face as the screech of an ambulance fast approached. 

"Yami.... please..... don't be..... mad...." Yugi gasped, finally passing out as the medics arrived, prying his limp body from Yami's arms. 

"Yugi, please, I'm not mad, I'm not mad!" Yami sobbed as the ambulance roared toward the hospital, taking his precious aibou with it...... 

** ~TSUZUKU~ **

Well, how did you like it, so far? 

Trust me, the real angst is yet to come!!! 

R&R please!!! 

Oh yes, before anyone complains, I have nothing against cross-dressers!!! 

Just read on before you get mad and call me names, becuase: 

CHORUS: She's just a sweet Transvestite... 

Okay, I'm not really, but you get the picture!!! XD 

Part Two 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Hidden Truths 

Part Two 

Secrets Revealed 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

Yami ran into the ER, blood staining his clothes, panting. Joey, Tristin, and Tea had all long since fallen behind as the Pharaoh had rushed to see his hikari, to see whether or not he was okay, alive. 

"Please..... where is..... Yugi.... Motou.....?" Yami panted, his chest heaving as he approached the front desk. The nurses eyes widen for a second, but she said nothing about the blood. She had had enough relatives come in, covered in the blood of loved ones, to identify injury and stains. 

"Are you a friend, or family of Miss Motou?" the nurse asked. Yami glared at her for a second. 

"Yugi is my younger brother!" Yami snapped. The nurse glared at him. 

"Maybe you and your.... brother should have a little talk, then." the nurse said, eyeing the tall duelist warily, looking through some charts. "Room 103. And do try to keep it under ten minutes, please. She needs a lot of rest." 

  


Yami looked into the room. The steady, rhythmic beep of numerous machines filled the silence. The ever present drip of an IV filled the air. And there was Yugi, lying in the bed, paler than the sheets that surrounded him. Paler than the white washed walls. 

Paler than life itself. 

"Oh, Yugi...." Yami sobbed, approaching the tiny form softly, feeling as if his very presence in the room might cause his aibou to shatter into a thousand shards of glass, to dissolve before his very eyes. 

Yugi moaned slightly, muttering something under his breath, his eyes fluttering open, watching Yami. 

"I'm so sorry, Yugi! This is all my fault!! I should be here, not you! Not you!" Yami sobbed, holding his hikari's hand in his own, his grip soft, a gentleness that went in contrast with his sobbing, tear stained face. 

Yugi smiled weakly, shaking his head painfully, trying to reassure his yami. 

/It wasn't your fault, Yami. It was mine, I should've known better./ Yugi sighed mentally, Yami's turn to shake his head now. 

"No, Yugi, I should have watched where I was going, I should have......" Yami trailed off mid sentence, looking down at Yugi's chest. It was still rising and falling gently, but there was something odd.... Yugi sobbed, turning away from Yami. 

"You're mad, aren't you. I knew you would be!" Yugi hiccuped, tears streaming down her face as Yami looked on in horror. 

The nurse had been right the entire time. Miss Motou, the words haunted Yami's mind. Here he was, staring at his precious aibou, who had been hiding an ultimate secret from him. His precious aibou, had been a girl, the entire time, and he had never noticed. 

Yugi let out a yelp of pain as Yami, still lost in his thoughts, squeezed her hand, crushing the tiny fingers in his powerful grip. Yami looked down at the misshapen joints, and stood up, running from the room in horror, Yugi's sobbing following him long after he had left the hospital grounds...... 

  


~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~ 

  


Yugi stared at her hands sullenly as Grandpa discussed her medications with the doctors. Yami had not come to see her the entire time she had been in the hospital. No one had. Yugi had requested that after Yami had gone running from the room. Yugi didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want to lose all her friends, because of what she was. 

"Yugi?" Grandpa asked, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. Yugi almost smirked. Even Grandpa treated her differently now, as if, all of a sudden, she was as fragile as glass. It could have just been because of the car accident, but Yugi knew it wasn't. 

"Yes, Grandpa?" Yugi asked politely, mustering up a grin. Her hand throbbed, where Yami had inadvertently broken it. 

"It's time to go home now. Yami's waiting for us." Grandpa smiled, and Yugi nodded, settling down in the wheel chair. But she knew Yami wasn't waiting. Yami would never wait up for her again.... 

  


"Yami, we're home!" Grandpa shouted happily, helping Yugi to the sofa, treating her like a porcelain doll once more. 

"Just a second!" Yami shouted from upstairs, and Yugi winced in pain. Her yami couldn't even be bothered to meet her anymore. 

"Yugi, are you all right? Are you thirsty, or hungry? I could get you something..." Grandpa trailed off, fidgeting nervously. Yugi laughed, and shook her head. 

"Grandpa, I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Yugi smiled up at Grandpa, and Grandpa chuckled. 

"Okay, then. You rest here. But you call if you need anything, all right?" Yugi nodded, and Grandpa left to take care of the shop, Yami coming down the stairs a few second later. 

"Yami?" Yugi asked, stretching to look over at the Pharaoh, who had paused at the bottom step. Yami didn't answer, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. 

"Yugi...." Yami whispered, brushing the tears of his aibou's face gently. 

"Yami, I'm sorry, I should have told you, I should never have kept secrets from you, I'm sorry!!!" Yugi sobbed, burying her face in Yami's chest, the cast on her hand painfully reminding Yami just what he had done to her. 

"Shh, shh, it's all right, it's all right." Yami cooed, edging himself beneath her, rocking her gently. 

//It's my fault more than anything. I shouldn't have deserted you, hikari.// Yami sobbed, tears streaming down his face. 

"Yami, please, don't tell anyone else. I.... I don't want them to know." Yugi whispered, hiccuping. Yami smiled, and nodded, stroking the young girls hair as she drifted off to sleep. 

"Yes, aibou, I promise, I promise......." 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


So, what did you think!? 

Kinda cool, eh? 

I know, I know, Yugi wouldn't have been able to keep a secret like that for so long, but I thought it would have been a cool little plot twist! 

Explanations and such will follow in later, and most likely shorter, chapters!!! 

R&R people!!! 

Part Three 


	3. A White Haired Demon

Hidden Truths 

Part Three 

A White Haired Demon 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

"Yugi, are you sure you're ready for school? You could rest for a day or two more, you know." Yami said hesitantly, watching as Yugi tightened the straps of the leather shirt she wore. 

"No, I really do need to get back to school, and fall into the swing of things. You can't baby me forever, you know." Yugi grinned, tightening the strap another loop with a grunt. Yami sighed, and sat down wearily on the bed. 

"Aibou, you shouldn't do that, you're going to hurt yourself." Yami whispered as Yugi, finally satisfied, threw on her white school shirt, shooting a glare over at Yami. 

"Yami, I've been doing this for years. I'm not going to..." Yugi winced, clutching at her side as Yami caught her, an anxious, worried expression written across his face. 

"Hikari, are you all right? I told you, you have to be more careful, your body still isn't healed. You need to loosen these damned straps!" Yami hissed, prying at the leather buckles, Yugi struggling to get away, and catch her breath at the same time. 

"Yami! I'm fine, I just pinched skin, that's all! Really, I'm fine!" Yugi snapped, buttoning and buckling her shirts once more. Yami sighed, and shook his head. 

//Aibou, I'm worried, you shouldn't have hidden something like this from me.// Yami sighed, looking up at the clock, eyes going wide. 

They were going to be late for school..... 

  


"Hey Yug! Heard that car really took a piece outa ya!" Joey laughed, slapping Yugi on the back, making her stumble forward, Yami glaring at the blond. 

"Joey!! Don't slap Yugi! He's still hurt!" Tea snapped, coming to stand next to Yugi. Joey chuckled nervously, folding his hands behind his head. 

"Sorry about that Yugi, I'll try to slap Tristin instead next time!" Joey laughed, slapping Tristin as hard as he could. Tristin glared, and began to chase Joey around the school grounds. Yami sighed, and shook his head..... 

  


"Mr Motou?" Yami stared out the window, completely oblivious to the teacher standing in front of his desk. 

"MR MOTOU!" the teacher shouted, slamming her book on Yami's desk, bringing the former Pharaoh back to reality with a sudden thud. 

"Um, yes Ms Mooza*?" Yami asked sleepily, still collecting his thoughts. Ms Mooza, the algebra teacher, glared him down angrily. 

"Could you please answer the question on the board. And while you're at it, stay after class, and answer the rest on the board as well!?" Ms Mooza demanded as the final school bell rang in the background. Yami sighed, his head hanging low, nodded. 

Bakura sniggered in the background, much amused..... 

  


"Yami! I was wondering where you were!" Yugi piped, sitting on the front steps, Bakura and Ryou next to her. 

"Sorry, I had to stay after school." Yami sighed, Bakura sniggering. 

"Maybe next time you'll get your head out of the sky, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped. Ryou and Yugi both rolled their eyes as the two spirits glared each other down. 

"Thanks for waiting with me, Ryou. See you tomorrow!" Yugi smiled and waved, grabbing Yami's hand and dragging him away from Bakura. 

"Yeah, no problem. Come on Bakura!" Ryou sighed, pulling on the tomb robbers hair to get his attention. 

There was much swearing. 

  


"Yugi, I don't like you hanging around with Bakura. He's dangerous." Yami said as they walked home. Yugi rolled her eyes. 

"Yami, he wasn't going to hurt me! He's a friend! Next thing you know you'll say that Joey is too dangerous to hang around!" Yugi's laughter faded as she saw the glare on her spirits face. 

"Yugi, I don't want you hurt ever again. I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all." Yami whispered, brushing past the small girl. Yugi ran after him, stopping him, glaring. 

"You never complained before! You're just doing this because you found out I'm a girl! You would never have treated me like this if I was a guy!" Yugi snapped, pointing her finger accusingly. Yami glared at her. 

"Nonsense! This has nothing to do with that!" Yami insisted, but, in his heart, he knew it was true. Ever since he had discovered that his aibou was a girl, he was treating her all the more carefully, as if she would sift through his hands like grains of sand. 

"Yeah fucking right!" Yugi snapped, slapping Yami with all her strength, running as Yami could only stand there, stunned, completely unaware of the wisp of white hair in the bushes, and the chuckle that was lost on the wind.... 

  


'I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!' Yugi sobbed to herself, feet dangling over a bridge in the park, tears staining her face. 

"He couldn't even pretend that it didn't even matter!" Yugi screamed to the fish below, letting herself lean a little more toward the edge, no railing to block her, or support her. 

"He never was the most considerate of people." a voice whispered, sitting down next to her. 

Yugi turned to meet the new comer, very surprised to find Bakura sitting next to her. She had never figured the spirit of the Millennium Ring the kind of guy to go to the park, let alone spout sage advise about life. 

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked staring down at the murky water. Thoughts of what it would be like to eternally rest in the rivers icy depths drifting through her mind once more. 

"Can't a spirit come to the park without people questioning him?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded, it was fair enough. She shouldn't have taken her anger out on him. 

"Sorry, Bakura. I guess I just lost my head for a second there." Yugi smiled, trying to calm herself. PMS wasn't an excuse a guy could use, she regretted not for the first time in her life. 

"That's okay. After a fight with the Pharaoh, I'd be a little snippy too. He always comes off as a chauvinistic pig, always knowing what's right and what's not, no matter the situation." Bakura continued, heedless of the suspicious glance from Yugi. 

"Yeah, I guess." Yugi thought, kicking at the water below her, not seeing Bakura's grin, or noticing him inch a little closer, crowding into her space a little more with each sentence. 

"I think that being an almighty ruler of Egypt went to his head a long time ago, and all that time trapped in the Puzzle didn't help. It only made him simmer on the back burner, his ego just growing and growing the entire time..." Bakura leaned in, brushing against Yugi with a dark grin. 

"He isn't that bad, Bakura. He just needs to get a hold...." Yugi was cut off as Bakura slammed his lips into hers, his tongue fighting for entry into her mouth. 

'Oh God, what is he doing! What's going on!' thoughts screamed across Yugi's mind as Bakura pulled back, a grin across his face. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Bakura grinned, Yugi's eyes going wide with fear. 

"Bakura, it's me, Yugi! Not Yami, Yugi!" Yugi struggled beneath Bakura's powerful grip in vain. 

"I know, which is why the Pharaoh will suffer all the more!" Bakura's laughter filled the air as he dragged the struggling girl further into the secluded park, where no one would hear her screams.... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


*AN: The reference to Ms Mooza above. 

Ms Mooza was my 7th grade math teacher, and one of the coolest teachers I ever had! 

If you're in her class now, she'd probably get a kick out of the fact the one of her ancient students from a long, long time ago (1997) is now writing online. 

So much for my great math mind! 

  


So, how is the story so far? 

And I am not a Bakura hater. Frankly, I think he's one of the coolest characters, but some sacrifices must be made for the story! 

Once more, R&R folks!!! 

Part Four 


	4. An Oath of Vengence

Hidden Truths 

Part Four 

An Oath of Vengeance 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

'Where could she be! Oh Yugi, please be all right, please!' Yami sobbed silently as he paced the living room, trying to think of places his precious hikari could be, could have disappeared to, when the front door swung open. 

A late spring storm had sprung up during the afternoon, wind raging and rain spraying. Any who had been unlucky enough to be caught in the downpour would be cold, soaked, and very miserable. 

Yami looked up, only to find Yugi standing in the entry way, shivering. 

"Aibou! I was so worried! I'm sorry about everything I said, I'm sorry!" Yami sobbed, his voice stopping short at the sight that opened before him. 

Yugi was dripping, her hair plastered against her bruised and battered face. Blood streaked her shirt and dripped from her torn and tattered clothes. Yami had never seen such a horrid sight in all his days, not even when Yugi had saved him from the car. 

Yugi's eyes were blank and dull, a sob escaping Yami's throat as he wrapped her in a hug, staining his clothes as well. 

"Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry, I should have been there for you, this is all my fault." Yami whispered, carrying Yugi upstairs, into her room, leaving her alone only to draw a warm bath.... 

  


Yugi sat in the tub, staring down at her hands, and the muddied cast. She would have to get a fresh dressing, at the doctors. She would have to see the doctor again, and they would ask what happened. 

Yugi sobbed, burying her face in her hands, curling up as best she could in the warm water, soap going up her nose, bringing her up sputtering, the heat invading her senses. All she could feel was heat, the heat around her.... 

"NO!!!!" Yugi screamed, scrubbing at her skin with the washcloth, drawing blood as she continued the torture, trying to bring the stench off her body, trying to rid herself of the horrid memories of what Bakura had done to her.... 

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right, I'm here now, it's going to be all right..." Yami whispered, lifting her out of the tub, rocking her in his arms as he wrapped a soft towel around her, trying to calm down his sobbing hikari. 

"He, Yami, he, he!" Yugi hiccuped, burying her face in the dark folds of Yami's shirt, trying to escape from the memories. 

Tears trickled down Yami's cheeks as flashes sparked through Yugi's mind, and leaked into Yami's. Images of torture, of pain, and of white hair. Bakura's face overwhelmed it all, the tomb robber laughing and grinning as Yugi screamed in fear, as she tried to escape. 

"Don't worry, hikari, he'll suffer, he'll suffer!" Yami swore under his breath, carrying his precious aibou to her room, tucking her in, and never straying from the room, hushing her nightmares away..... 

  


Ryou looked up as Bakura walked into the room, throwing his jacket on the bed with a grin. Blood was smeared across his shirt, and mud was caked on his pants. Ryou eyed his spirit warily, afraid of what he had done, and what might happen next. 

"What!?" Bakura snapped, looking over at his lighter half, who was still engrossed in his homework. "You look like you've never seen a guy come out of the rain before!" 

"You're covered in blood, Bakura. Are you all right?" Ryou asked warily. He found it was usually better to not know what his spirit had been up to. It was usually better to be the ignorant half in his illegal dabbling. 

"I'm fine! In fact, I'm more than fine, I've never felt so good in my life!" Bakura fell back on the bed with a smile. Ryou shuddered, and went back his homework. His spirits joy could keep, math class could not.... 

  


"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked, opening his eyes lazily, looking over at his aibou, who was struggling with something in the closet. 

"I'm getting ready for school." Yugi whispered, emerging from the closet with a leather shirt, still on the hanger. Her bruised limbs would not allow her the freedom of movement needed to put it on, and buckle it up. Yami sighed, and shook his head, taking the hanger from his aibou. 

"Hikari, please, stay home, for today. You need your rest, you hardly slept at all last night. You're hardly in any condition to attend school." Yami whispered, guiding Yugi back to the bed. A tear slipped down Yugi's cheek. 

"You were right, he was dangerous." Yugi whispered, looking up at Yami with watery eyes. Yami hugged Yugi, trying to comfort her. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should never have let him near you." Yami whispered, tears streaming down his face, hiccuping as Yugi reached up, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"It wasn't your fault, Yami." Yugi whispered, sitting in his lap, snuggling against the warmth of his chest. Yami hugged her tighter, burying his face in her hair. 

"I still should have been there." Yami whispered, cut off as Yugi's lips met his own. 

/It wasn't your fault Yami, nothing was./ Yugi whispered mentally as Yami's tongue found its way into her mouth. 

//Are you sure, are you sure you want to do this?// Yami thought hesitantly, not wanting to do anything that his hikari would not want. He would die a thousand deaths before he ever did anything that would harm his hikari. 

/Yes, Yami, I'm sure./ Yugi whispered back mentally. 

'Anything to rid me of his scent.' Yugi thought, Yami pulling the covers over the two as clothing was shed to the floor...... 

  


"Hey, Joey, where's Yugi and Yami?" Ryou asked as he looked around the school yard at lunch. Joey shrugged his shoulders, munching on his sandwich. 

"Don't know. He never showed up." Joey said through a mouthful of PB&J. Bakura sniggered. 

"You know, maybe yesterday was a bit too much for him. Yami might have stayed home to take care of him." Tea pointed out. Ryou thought for a second, remembering the blood smeared across Bakura's clothes, and gave his spirit a sideways glance. 

"Yeah, Tea, you're right. Well, wouldn't want to be late to class, now would we?" Ryou smiled as the lunch bell rang..... 

  


~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~ 

  


"Yugi!" Joey called out, waving his arms like an idiot across the school yard. 

"Hey!" Yugi piped, Yami standing behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder protectively as Ryou and Bakura approached. 

"Yugi, I hope you're feeling better!" Ryou smiled cheerfully. Bakura grinned, Yugi backing up into Yami unconsciously. 

"Bakura!" Yami hissed. Bakura merely smiled, and waved. 

"Good job Pharaoh, you remembered my name! Now, can you put it in a sentence!" Bakura smirked, Yami looking down at Yugi hesitantly, and then over at Bakura. 

"You will feel my wrath for what you did!" Yami hissed in Egyptian as the bell rang, giving him no chance at revenge, at that moment..... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Well, if you read this far, it must be good! 

Or you're just bored senseless, and have nothing else to do..... 

But I'm really hoping for the former! 

Reviews appreciated! 

Part Five 


	5. A Little Precious

Hidden Truths 

Part Five 

A Little Precious 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~ 

  


"Yugi, are you sure you're all right?" Yami asked as Yugi moaned, rolling over, pulling the covers over her face as Yami tried to wake her for school once more. 

"Yes, Yami, I'm fine." Yugi sighed, pushing the covers down as she headed toward the closet for her school clothes. Yami eyed her warily, lifting her leather off the chair. 

"Umm, Yugi, your clothes are over here." Yami sighed as Yugi glared. She had been losing her temper a lot these past few days, the bruises that had marred her face long since gone. 

And Yami had yet find the proper opportunity for revenge. 

"Now out!" Yugi pointed at the door, and Yami sighed, leaving the room so that his hikari could dress in peace..... 

  


Yugi stared down at her stomach as she put on her leather shirt, waiting to tighten the many straps and buckles. She was over a month late, and she couldn't deny it any longer. In a month, maybe two, she would start showing. It would be hard, impossible to hide. Her frame was so slight and tiny that anybody with eyes would notice. If she tried hard, she could already see a growing swell, still extremely slight. Not even Yami had noticed it yet, during their nights together. 

Yugi hugged her stomach gently, sobbing. 

She had no idea what she was going to do, or who the father was..... 

  


Yami listened at the door as he heard Yugi's sobbing coming from within, and held back his own tears. No matter how hard Yugi tried to hide it, Yami knew. He knew a week ago, when her temper started flaring, and she grew restless. 

But he also knew she didn't want him to know, not yet. So he wouldn't know, until she wanted him to. And it worried him, to hear her crying every morning, to hear her sob alone, suffer in pain without him. 

'Oh, Yugi, just tell me, please, don't suffer alone!' Yami choked back a sob as he headed down to the kitchen, sticking some bread in the toaster. 

Grandpa was on a special archeological dig in Egypt, and would be gone for another three months. 

"Yugi!" Yami called up the stairs as the microwave beeped, signaling that the instant pancakes were ready. "You got to eat something!" 

"Coming!" Yugi shouted, her voice muffled..... 

  


Yugi ran a hand over her stomach one last time with a sigh, patting it gently. She would willingly have an abortion, if it were Bakura's child. But she didn't know that. It could be his, or it could be Yami's, and Yugi couldn't force herself to get rid of what might be his child. She loved him too much for that. 

"You're causing so much trouble, and you're not even born yet." Yugi whispered, pulling the straps on her shirt tight, leaving them the tiniest bit loose on the bottom, giving herself a little bit of comfort room...... 

  


"Hey, Yami, you go ahead! I forgot a book at home!" Yugi shouted, turning back halfway to school, and running back toward the house, kicking herself mentally for forgetting her science book. 

"Yugi, are you sure? I'll can go and get it for you, you know. Once you get to school." Yami offered, not wanting Yugi to over stress herself. Yugi just rolled her eyes. 

"It's just a few blocks Yami, I think I can manage!" Yugi laughed, turning and running toward home. "I'll catch you at school, okay!" Yami sighed, and waved, turning back toward school with heavy shoulders. He just couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind...... 

  


"Hello there, Yugi. Now what would you be doing here, all alone, with no Pharaoh to protect you!" Bakura's voice drifted into Yugi's ears as a hand crept up her thigh. 

She swung around, holding her keys out as a weapon, the door swinging open behind her. 

"Go away Bakura! I swear to God, I'll cut your balls off if you don't leave this instant!" Yugi hissed, her arm wrapped protectively around her mid section, a move that Bakura did not miss. 

"You wouldn't do that, now would you? Not to your precious little child's father!" Bakura threw back his head and laughed as Yugi paled, her grip loosening on the house keys. 

"I knew you were a wimp, even weaker than Ryou! You wouldn't do anything now, now would you? Not if you value your baby!" Bakura snapped, puling her into the house, and slamming her against the door as it closed. Yugi whimpered in pain as Bakura held a hand over her stomach with a wicked grin. 

/YAMI!!/ Yugi shrieked into her mental link, hoping that it wasn't too late for him to come, and save her from the nightmare she had been living for the past two months. 

"Now, we can't have him ruining the fun, now can we?" Bakura grinned as he shut down the mental link Yugi had with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, fumbling with the buckles on her shirt. 

'Oh Yami, please, help...' Yugi sobbed, limp in Bakura's grasp..... 

  


Yami turned on his heels as he heard Yugi scream out in his mind, the link cut off suddenly. He knew of one, and only one person who could cut off a link with a Millennium Item, and that was.... Bakura. 

The Pharaoh hissed with rage at the thought of Bakura coming close enough to Yugi to cut off their link, let alone make her scream for help. Yami sprinted towards home full out, ignoring the rude comments from people he pushed aside in a hurry to get to his aibou, refusing to be too late, again.... 

  


"Please, Bakura, don't! I'm begging you!" Yugi struggled weakly against the albino spirits grip as he removed her shirt with a slow fury, a hand tightening against her stomach once more. 

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to hurt the little one, now would we? So just be quiet, and be nice little....." Bakura's words were cut off by a fist slamming into his head, whipping his body back as a hand grabbed his hair, ripping more than a few strands from their roots. 

"Tomb Robber, you've crossed me for the last time!" Yami hissed, pulling the other spirits face to his own, fury burning in his crimson orbs. Bakura rolled his eyes. 

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, not looking away from Bakura, hatred and loathing emanating from his very core. 

"Ye.. yes, I'm fine Yami, thank you." Yugi whispered, putting her shirt on once more, and tightening the straps, cursing herself mentally for allowing herself to be caught off guard so easily. 

"Oh, and in a few months, when that stomach of yours bulges from beneath all the leather straps and buckles? What will you be then, eh, Yugi?" Bakura sneered, grunting as Yami shoved him against a wall, hard, blood dripping down his chin. "Temper, temper Pharaoh!" 

"Shut up, sleaze! I should cast your mind back into the shadow realm, where it belongs!" Yami hissed, eyes narrowing as Bakura laughed hoarsely. 

Yugi sat on the coach, her face a deep red as she clutched at her stomach, watching the scene unfold in front of her, reveling in the fact that Bakura was suffering, but not sure if she should stop Yami from killing him, as he seemed about to do. 

"Yami, please, don't kill him." Yugi whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder, looking at Bakura with ill hidden disgust. 

"Yugi, no, he should rot in the eternal hell! He should burn with every torture the immortals have ever created!" Yami hissed, and for the first time in his entire life, Bakura felt fear. For once, he was very much afraid, that he would not survive this one, that not even Yami's hikari would be able to stop him now. 

/Yami, please, don't kill him./ Yugi whispered, staring down at the loosened buckles on her shirt. 

//Give me one good reason why not, aibou! He caused you such suffering and pain!// Yami hissed, Yugi shuddering at the sound of his voice. 

/Because, I might be..... carrying his child..../ Yugi whispered mentally, tears streaming down her face. Yami sighed, the fury slipping from his eyes. Bakura gave a mental sigh of relief. 

//I know. But, it could be mine, too, couldn't it?// Yami asked, his grip loosening on Bakura's neck, and the tomb robber rubbed his neck in thanks, resisting the urge to wink at Yugi. 

"Yes, but please, don't kill him. No more death, no more suffering..." Yugi sobbed, burying her face in the folds of Yami's jacket. Yami gave Bakura a glare that could curdle water. 

"Bakura, if I ever see you ever again, your mind will rot in the eternal pits of the Shadow Realm!" Yami hissed, and Bakura, deciding that he had better get while the getting was good, nodded, and left with as much speed as he could. 

"You knew? All this time, you knew?" Yugi asked, looking up at her spirit. Yami smiled, and nodded, running his hands through her hair. 

"Of course, how could I not? It's my child too, you know." Yami smiled, holding his precious hikari in his arms as he lowered them to the floor. 

"But, what if, it's Bakura's?" Yugi sniffed, and Yami shook his head, enveloping Yugi's lips in a kiss. 

//How could a lowly Tomb Robber like that ever care for a child enough to be its father?// Yami asked, hushing Yugi's turbulent mind, deciding that it was definitely another stay at home day for the two of them...... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


So, I ask once more, do people still like it!? 

And, I apologize once more, I didn't mean to turn Bakura into such an evil creature, it just sorta.... happened. 

R&R Please!!! 

Part Six 


	6. A Helping Hand

Hidden Truths 

Part Six 

A Helping Hand 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

  


~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~ 

  


"Yami.... I.... want to quit school." Yugi whispered, leaning against her spirit as the two watched television on the couch. Yami started, looking over at his aibou. 

"Hikari, why? You need an education!" Yami peered over at Yugi, her hand wresting gently on the swell of her belly. Yugi sighed, leaning back, glaring at Yami. 

"I can study at home too, you know. Sorta like home schooling. Besides, what would people at school think... of this?" Yugi asked, gesturing at her stomach. Yami rolled his eyes, running his hand gently through Yugi's hair. 

"What, are you insulting my son already!?" Yami joked with a grin, Yugi elbowing him with yet another glare. 

"Yeah, and what if it's a girl, hmm? It could be a girl too, you know." Yugi sighed, and Yami laughed, hugging Yugi. 

"True, and she could be my son, too!" Yami smiled, and Yugi looked away, a tear streaking down her cheek. 

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that, Yami." Yugi whispered, Yami, concerned, brushing the tear from her face. 

"Aibou, please, what's wrong?" Yami whispered, running his hands soothingly through her lengthening hair. 

"My father.... my father said the same thing. Only, he didn't want a daughter, only sons for him.... and when Mama died, and only me left behind, I became his son Yami! I don't want to do that to my children!" Yugi sobbed, and Yami hugged her close, trying to calm her down, trying to comfort her trembling mind. 

"Don't worry, Yugi, don't worry. Even women were Pharaoh's. Even women." Yami whispered, wiping the tears from Yugi's eyes, not hearing the front door open silently...... 

  


Seto Kaiba looked around the front entry way, seeing nothing amiss. Although he hated to admit it, he had become ever so slightly concerned when Yugi had stopped coming to school a month before. 

Yami had claimed it was complications from the car accident, but Yami had never been the greatest of liars. Not good enough to outwit Seto anyway. Nobody was that good, not even Mokuba, who gave it his best. 

The door had been unlocked, and there, sitting in front of him, was Yami and.... 

"Yugi?" Seto gasped, the two figures turning to face him. 

Seto stared at Yugi, and then turned to Yami, and back to a very feminine Yugi. A fact that Seto, as he rubbed his eyes, could not deny. 

"Seto! What are you doing here!?" Yami hissed, Yugi cringing, cowering behind Yami, trying to hide her figure, in vain. Seto had already seen enough. 

"You're.... you're a... girl!" Seto gasped, the truth still thundering through his mind, making other, more intelligent thoughts, very hard to hear. 

Thoughts like the fact that there was an extremely pissed off Yami standing directly in front of him. Correction, an extremely angry, extremely powerful Yami gripping his jacket collar. 

"I'll ask you again, Kaiba, what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here!" Yami demanded, shoving the CEO against the wall. Kaiba gulped, his thoughts swimming to the more immediate task, staying alive. 

"I... Yugi hasn't shown up for a month, I got worried. I thought you had done something to him." Kaiba whispered hoarsely. 

"Her. You mean her." Yugi corrected, resting her hand on Yami's shoulder, and shaking her head. Yami sighed, and released Seto with a glare, letting him drop, coughing, to the floor. 

"But, all this time?" Kaiba asked, moving to one of the chairs. Yugi sighed, and nodded, Yami still glaring. 

"It's not like I woke up one morning like this, if that's what your asking. Well, not exactly." Yugi rolled her eyes, trying to shift herself, trying to hide the protruding stomach. 

"Yugi!" Yami hissed, "You shouldn't tell him anything!" 

"Yami, he would find out, everyone would, eventually. Please, Kaiba, can you.... not tell anyone?" Yugi pleaded. Kaiba just stared, and nodded. 

"Yeah, but how long?" Kaiba sighed, and nodded. Yami sat next to Yugi on the couch, still glaring at Kaiba. 

"Five months, give or take." Yugi whispered, Kaiba's eyes going to Yami, glaring. 

"So, the first thing you do is knock her up? Some protective spirit you are!" Kaiba snapped. Yami glared, his eyes burning with a crimson fury. 

"Kaiba!" Yugi snapped, "Circumstances were different, and not something I am willing to reminisce over at this exact moment! But do know this, I wouldn't trade my child for anything in the world!" Yugi glared, raising herself to her full, petite, and suddenly very threatening stature, shadows flickering across the wall as the muted TV glared its hideous light. 

"Fine, but...." Kaiba sighed, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, "Please say you've at least seen a doctor. You're going to need to." 

"Kaiba, since when have you cared!?" Yami snapped, and Kaiba glared him down. 

"I've always cared! It's just that Yugi's never needed anything, until now!" Kaiba snipped, pulling a card from the folds of his wallet, handing it to Yugi. Yugi smiled, and nodded her thanks. 

"I'll admit, I have been delaying. I'll make arrangements, tomorrow." Kaiba nodded, heading for the door, "And Kaiba, thank you, for not telling anyone." 

"Of course, Yugi. If you need anything else, just call." And with a dramatic sweep of his coat, Kaiba was out the door, Yami glaring at the card in Yugi's hands. 

"You don't honestly trust him, do you?" Yami asked. Yugi sighed, turning toward her spirit. 

"Yami, I really don't think we have reason not to." Yugi whispered, reaching for the telephone. 

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment to see a doctor, tomorrow...." 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Well, it's getting toward the end, I assure you!! 

And there will be much more angst, I promise!!! 

And much better, and maybe longer chapters, too!!!! 

Part Seven 


	7. Two Times the Trouble

Hidden Truths 

Part Seven 

Two Times the Trouble 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

  


~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~ 

  


"So?" Kaiba asked, looking at the video phone on his desk. The doctor looked at his chart for a second, and sighed. 

"Well, she's healthy so far, but that probably won't last for long." the doctor shook his head. Kaiba's eyebrow raised minutely. 

"And.....?" Kaiba asked, watching the doctor glance around nervously. 

"She's just so... small. And twins don't make matters any better. She'll have a hard time towards the end, if she survives at all." the doctor shook his head sadly, closing the folder. 

"Twins?" Seto asked, skeptically. "Did you tell her this?" 

"Yes, but she said she didn't want to know the sex. I gave her a prescription for some vitamins, and told her to come back in a month." the doctor said, rubbing his forehead as Seto sighed. 

"Boys, or girls?" Kaiba asked, jotting something down just out of sight. 

"Both, as far as I can tell. I'll be a little more sure in a month. I have to tell you sir... it might be three, I couldn't get a clear picture." Seto had to do his best to control his surprise, jotting down yet more numbers to the side. He was beginning to very much not like the sound of what the doctor had to say. 

"Thank you. Please, send me the bill, and any future ones she might have." Seto said, the doctor nodding as he hung up, Seto leaning back in the chair with a groan. 

All this time, he had cared for Yugi, more than he even did for Mokuba, at times. And all the time he had denied his feelings, and now, here she was, pregnant, and he could barely convince her to trust him. He cursed Yami mentally for getting her into such a dangerous mess, looking up as Mokuba strolled into the room. 

"Hey, what's this?" Mokuba asked, picking up the notepad, looking at the numbers jotted down. 

"Nothing, at least, not yet." Seto sighed, not wanting to lie to his little brother, or break Yugi's trust. 

"Yeah, a lot of money for nothing. Who are the bank accounts for?" Mokuba asked, leaping out of Seto's reach. Seto groaned, and sighed, holding out his hand. 

"Fine, I'll tell, but you have to promise to not tell anyone, anyone at all!" Seto snapped, and Mokuba grinned, sitting down on the couch. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Mokuba grinned, tossing the notepad back to Seto. 

"Yugi..... Yugi's a little different than from what most people assume...." Seto paused for a second, wondering how he would explain everything to Mokuba. 

"Yeah, he's a she." Mokuba sighed, rolling his eyes as Seto's jaw dropped. 

"But, but how did you know?" Seto demanded. "How long did you know!" 

"Since I first met her. Just something about the way she acts sometimes. I didn't tell anyone, though, so don't worry about it. But, what's the money for, and why so much?" Mokuba pointed at the writing tablet once more, Seto still glaring at Mokuba. 

"Yeah, but don't keep secrets like that from me, okay?" Mokuba sighed, and rolled his eyes, nodding, "They're for her children." 

Mokuba's eyes went wide, staring at Seto, and his tongue got caught in his mouth as he sputtered, nearly laughing. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Seto's mouth. He hadn't though anyone else knew, let alone for it to get so far. 

"I.... You really are a nice guy Seto, no matter what anyone else says." Mokuba smiled, and Seto grinned. 

"Yeah, I know. Now, why don't you go back to your homework, I have work to do. And remember, if anyone asks, Yugi's sick, okay?" Mokuba grinned, and gave a thumbs up, dashing from the room as Seto sighed, going back to the computer..... 

  


"So, what did the doctor say?" Yami asked nervously as Yugi chewed on a plate of Mac and Cheese. 

"Said I was fine." Yugi grinned, watching Yami eye her nervously. 

"And..... the child.....?" Yami asked nervously, trying not to lose his patience and just shake his aibou. 

"Children, Yami, children. As in two." Yugi smiled as Yami nearly went into a dead faint. Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt he could handle, hands down, no problem. But twins? That was something else, of nearly an entirely different category. That meant two little ones running around with spiky hair, screaming Papa at him. 

"You mean.... two? Twins!" Yami stuttered, and Yugi rolled her eyes, stuffing another forkful of food into her mouth with a nod. 

"That's usually what two means, Yami. At least, last time I looked. Wonder what I should name them?" Yugi thought for a second, and Yami grinned. 

"Yami 2 and Yami Jr., eh?" Yugi glared the spirit down, and Yami smiled meekly, Yugi shaking her head. 

"Yami, spirit or not, I can still kick your ass!" 

"You mean stomach or not!" Yami pointed out, leaning back and laughing. Yugi merely smiled. 

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, but you're going to be on diaper changing duty!" Yugi smiled, and Yami sighed, pausing for a second in mid grin. 

"Yugi, did you... tell Grandfather?" Yami asked, and Yugi went white, shaking her head. 

"Oh God, I totally forgot! How am I going to explain this!" Yugi shrieked, jumping up. Yami sighed, pushing her back down in the chair. 

"First, I'll explain. You are going to finish eating. And then, we think of names." Yami said, and Yugi smiled up at him. 

"Ever the Knight in Shining Armor, eh, Yami?" Yugi smiled, and Yami grinned. 

"You mean Pharaoh, don't you!" Yugi laughed, eating another mouthful of cheesy goodness...... 

  


"Grandfather?" Yami asked, after half an hour of trying to get through to Yugi's grandfather, he seemed to have finally been transferred to the right place. 

"Yami, that you? Is everything all right?" Grandfather asked, worried. Yami wouldn't have called unless something was amiss. 

"Everything's fine, Grandfather. But, you might want to sit down for this." Yami said, looking over at Yugi was staring anxiously at him. 

"Yami, what is it? What's wrong!?" Grandfather demanded, and Yami sighed, looking over at Yugi nervously. 

"Nothings wrong, but....." Yami trailed off, looking over at Yugi, suddenly unsure of how to break the news to Grandfather, all his confidence failing him. 

"But what! Just tell me Yami, don't make me suffer like this!" Grandfather demanded, his temper rising a notch, and Yami sighed. 

"Grandfather, Yugi's.... pregnant....." Yami trailed off, Yugi hearing the shout clearly over the phone. 

"Yugi's what! But who!? YAMI!!!!" Grandfather shouted, trying desperately to keep a control of his temper, barely reigning it in. 

"She, well, it's twins Grandfather." Yami sighed as Grandfather swore clearly, and Yugi took the phone from Yami with a weak smile. 

"Grandpa, please, try to understand..." Yugi whispered, Grandfather pausing for a moment. 

"Yugi, I swear to God I'm going to castrate Yami the moment I get back! I'm taking the next plane!" Grandfather shouted, and Yugi rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch. 

"Grandfather, you will do neither. Everything's under control over here, and you're needed over there. Who else could help them in the digs over there?" Yugi asked, and Grandfather sighed. 

"Yugi, how long until they're due?" Grandfather asked, and Yugi smiled. 

"In five months, December." Yugi smiled, and Grandfather shook his head with a growl. 

"I swear to God, I'm going to throttle Yami when I get back! But, are you okay?" Grandfather asked, and Yugi laughed. 

"Grandfather, I'm sure he'll have his own torture with diapers! And yes, I'm fine. I'll see you in a month, okay?" Yugi smiled, and Grandfather nodded with a grin. 

"I'll see you, and Yami, when I get back. And you tell him that he's still not off the hook!" Grandfather grinned, and hung up after he exchanged good bye's with Yugi. 

"So?" Yami asked, wrapping his arms around Yugi. 

"He's says he's going to castrate you!" Yugi smiled, snuggling as Yami let out a groan. 

"Jeez, thanks!" Yugi merely smiled, and tickled at his ribs. 

"Don't worry, he still won't be home for another month!" Yugi smiled, and Yami grinned, turning out the lights....... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


He he, don't we all love it when Grandfather gets mad! 

Good thing Grandpa doesn't have super powers, or Yami would be ball-less from across the world!!! 

Well, R&R, more is on the way!! 

And, for any who ask, Seto is just being friendly, and a deeply concerned friend, trying to look out for Yugi. Nothing more. No more evil, wicked bad guy portrayals, I swear!!! 

Part Eight 


	8. Secrets are Told

Hidden Truths 

Part Eight 

Secrets are Told 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

  


~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~ 

  


"What about Euclipides and Sophacles(1)?" Yami asked, looking over at Yugi who was busy glaring him down. 

"Yami, I swear to God, if you mention one more shoddy name like those two, I'm going to castrate you myself!" Yugi hissed, and Yami shuddered, and sighed. 

"Fine, fine. But what do you suggest? They are the children of the Pharaoh, you know, they need names with style!" Yami grinned, and Yugi kicked at him. 

"Elendil and Estel(2)." Yugi said, glaring at Yami, who was looking at her quizzically. 

"Okay, I take it I either accept the names, or like them later?" Yami asked with a sigh, and Yugi smiled, and nodded. 

"They're very nice and pretty names, and..." Yugi trailed off as the doorbell rang. 

It was August, and school was out for the summer(3), allowing for all of Yugi's friends to drop by suddenly, unannounced, and make Yugi very nervous. Yami sighed, looking over at Yugi who was fleeing up the stairs, and glared at the door. He was going to start executing Yugi's friends for all of their sudden drop ins, and they were not going to be pleasant, fast deaths either. 

"Hey, Yami! Is Yugi around?" Joey asked, scanning the living room, Ryou and Tea standing behind him. Yami glared at the blond, blocking him from entering. 

"He's very ill, Joey." Yami tried explaining once more. Joey merely rolled his eyes, a taxi cab pulling up at the front steps. 

"Yeah, you said that, but can't we see him, just for a minute or two? It might make him feel a whole lot better!" Joey insisted, Grandpa coming up shuffling behind him, glaring Yami down. 

"Joey Wheeler!" Grandfather barked, Joey cringing as he turned around. "You may not see Yugi because he is not here. He is busy recuperating in a hospital in America!" Grandfather glared at Yami, who shrunk back a step. 

"Oh, Mr. Motou, we're so sorry, we didn't know." Tea smiled, "Please, tell him we hope he gets better soon, won't you?" 

"I will try to do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must unpack." Grandpa sighed, bustling past Yami. 

Ryou stared at the two as Yami closed the door, remembering, not for the first time, his laughing spirit, covered in mud and blood. And he bet his life that Bakura knew what was really going on..... 

  


"Yugi!" Grandpa smiled, enveloping his granddaughter in a loose hug, glaring over at Yami. 

"Yami! Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here, right now!" Grandpa demanded, looking over at his petite decedent once more. Yami chuckled nervously, and Yugi sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Grandpa! Give him a break, it isn't his fault!" Yugi insisted, glaring at the both of them as she sat down on the couch. 

"What do you mean? Aren't they his kids?" Grandpa asked, confused. Yugi sighed, and Yami rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yugi, you don't have to tell him, not if you don't want to." Yami whispered, and Yugi shook her head. 

"No, he has to know. He'd find out eventually, anyway." Yugi smiled, looking back over at Grandpa. 

"Tell me what?" Grandpa asked, looking between the two of them. 

"What really happened...." Yugi smiled, looking down at her hands...... 

  


"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry, if I had known!" Grandpa sobbed, brushing the tears from his eyes as Yugi sobbed, Yami holding her close. Yugi sighed, trying to regain her composure, and shook her head. 

"It's okay, Grandpa. Elendil and Estel could still be Yami's as well." Yugi sighed, and Grandpa smiled, shaking his head. 

"Pretty names, Yugi. You always were responsible, but I wish you had told me, I could have helped, you know." Grandpa sighed, and Yugi smiled, rubbing her stomach. 

"Don't worry Grandfather, I will, next time." Yugi smiled, and Yami hugged her closely, rolling his eyes as the doorbell rang once more. 

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill..." Yami muttered under his breath, opening the door, "Kaiba!" 

"Hello to you too, Yami." Kaiba rolled his eyes, Yugi peeking up over the couch with a sigh, Yami, predictably, glaring at the CEO. 

"Kaiba knows too!?" Grandpa demanded, looking over at Yugi, who was smiling sheepishly. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Motou, she didn't tell me of her own choosing. Actually, I heard the little puppy ranting on the way downtown, and decided to see what he was going on about. Glad to see you're okay, Yugi." Seto smiled. Yugi rolled her eyes, sitting up. 

"I had to tell them something, or they would never go away. I'm surprised you didn't earlier, Yami." Grandpa grinned, remembering the look on Joey's face. 

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to tell them eventually, Grandpa. That's going to be one doozy to explain away." Yugi frowned, staring at the floor, looking up as Seto burst out laughing. 

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it to see that little Chihuahua moan and groan for a while!" Kaiba grinned, and Yami couldn't help but join him. Yugi just rolled her eyes, heading back toward the stairs. 

"Oh, come on Yugi, it was just a joke." Yami sighed, and Yugi smiled. 

"I know. I'm going to take a nap, that's all. Try not to destroy my image too completely while I'm sleeping!" Grandpa waved, and Yugi disappeared up the stairs once more...... 

  


"Bakura!" Ryou snapped, and, for the first time in his life, glared at his spirit. Bakura groaned, rolling over, still suffering from a hangover. 

"What do you want!" Bakura moaned, pulling the sheets over his head to block out the summers light. 

"What did you do to Yugi!" Ryou demanded, pulling the sheets down once more. Bakura grinned lazily, looking over at his hikari. 

"You really want to know, kid?" Bakura asked, and Ryou glared at him. Bakura sighed, reaching for a pair of sunglasses. 

"Bakura, tell me everything!" Ryou snapped, gripping the spirit solidly by the neck. 

"Fine, fine! But you ain't gonna like it!" Bakura grinned. Ryou glared, and he held up his hands in defense. 

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" Bakura laughed as Ryou's face turned a sickening shade of green, Bakura leaving out no details..... 

  


"Bakura! You sadistic freak! You animal!" Ryou roared, slamming his fist into the spirits face as hard as he could, the sunglasses shattering, covering Bakura's face with blood as he laughed, the eerie cackle heard clearly across the neighborhood...... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

So, I know it was short, but did you like it? 

Hope so!! 

And now, for Explanations!!! 

1: I have this thing for Greek names. My pets may not suffer for it, but my Sims do!! XD 

2: I am currently studying Quenya, or high Tolkein Elvish. 

The names mean, translated: 

Elendil: Elf Friend, or Star Lover 

Estel: Hope 

3: If I remember correctly, from my Japanese teacher (who hasn't lived in Japan since she was 16, so things might have changed, I'm not sure.), Japanese kids get August off for their Summer Break. Their school year changes in the Spring, so it's sorta like the Japanese equivalent of Winter Break. 

They have a full year school year, with lots of little vacations. 

Well, as always, R&R!!! 

Part Nine 


	9. A Shift of Climate

Hidden Truths 

Part Nine 

A Shift of Climate 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

  


~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~ 

  


*AN: By this time, Yugi would look like the police officer from the movie Fargo, but shorter. And no accent!* 

"Yugi, are you sure you're all right?" Yami asked, looking over at Yugi worriedly as she sat down in front of the television. Yet another autumn storm was raging outside, sending torrents of rain cascading down the darkened windows. 

"Yeah, Yami, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Yugi smiled sleepily, lying down on the couch. Yami frowned, sitting next to her, propping her up in his lap. 

"Yugi, I'm worried about you." Yami sighed, handing Yugi the remote control. Yugi rolled her eyes, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

"Yami, you worry too much sometimes. I'm just a little tired, that's all. The doctor says I'm fine. Yami, could you get me something to eat?" Yugi asked, and Yami rolled his eyes, easing himself off the couch. 

"Sure, what do you want?" Yami asked, pausing at the kitchen door. Yugi thought for a moment. 

"Cookies!" Yugi cried out, and Yami rolled his eyes, grabbing a package of oreo's from the cabinet. 

"I swear, Yugi, you and your sweet tooth!" Yami sighed, handing Yugi the package. Yugi grinned, easing back onto his lap. 

"I like you, don't I?" Yugi grinned, and Yami hugged her, the history channel coming on once more. Yugi seemed to have an obsession with watching shows about the ancient times as of late. 

The doorbell rang, and Yami groaned, glaring at the door. He was going to kill a certain annoying CEO. 

"Yami, be nice." Yugi pouted as Yami sighed in defeat, opening the door, quite surprised to find himself not face to face with Kaiba, but Ryou, instead. 

"Ryou? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Yami asked, glancing back at Yugi who had pulled a blanket over her head. Ryou smiled shyly, looking over at Yugi. 

"You don't need to hide, Yugi, I already know. Bakura told me everything." Ryou whispered, and Yugi flushed red, Yami gritting his teeth as he closed the door soundly behind the dripping albino. 

"Hey, Ryou. So, what brings you here?" Yugi whispered, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. 

"As I said, Bakura told me everything. I had to try a little to convince him, but he told everything in the end." Ryou smiled, looking down at his still healing split fist, Yami grinning. 

"Good! He deserved every piece of it!" Yami smiled, and Yugi sighed, shaking her head. 

"But, Ryou, why are you here?" Yugi asked, her voice still a little soft, try to block images from seven months before from her mind. Ryou chuckled nervously, suddenly finding his shoe laces very interesting. 

"I came..... to apologize. What he did, it wasn't right. And to warn you. He's still mad, Yami, and not more than a little insane. He won't try anything, not with the way you've been hovering around Yugi, but, he's up to something. I thought it would be best to tell you." Ryou whispered, Yugi went pale as she looked over to Yami, fear quivering in her amethyst eyes. Yami wrapped his arms around her, looking over at Ryou warily. 

//Don't worry, aibou, I won't let anything happen to you ever again.// Yami thought, trying to calm Yugi down. 

/But, what about Elendil and Estel!? What about them!?/ Yugi sobbed mentally, and Yami closed his eyes, trying to think. 

"I.... I think I'll go now. I just had to warn you, it was the least I could do." Ryou whispered, and Yami nodded. 

"Yes, I think that's best. And Ryou, thank you." Yami whispered, and Ryou nodded, heading back into the storm once more as Yugi sobbed, the television completely forgotten behind them....... 

  


~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~ 

  


"Yami? That you?" Seto asked, the reception on his phone was a little fuzzy, thanks to the storm that was being stubborn, and refusing to leave the city of Domino. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes, Kaiba, everything is fine." Yami sighed, wondering what he was doing on the phone, asking Kaiba, of all people, for help. 

"Yami, you know you can ask anything of me." Kaiba reminded the ancient spirit, and Yami sighed. 

"Kaiba, me and Yugi are going to have to leave to town. It's.... it's just not safe around here anymore. We need somewhere to go, nothing fancy, just somewhere, near a hospital." Yami sighed once more, looking over at Yugi, who was sleeping on the couch. 

Seto stared at the phone momentarily, and made a few mental checks in his head. There was a town about the size of Domino, Checkers (In keeping with the gaming theme!), about 50 miles away. (Japan is small place, remember!) He had a small vacation house there, rarely used. It wasn't in the center of the city, but it was well within the cities main limits. 

"I thought this might come up. I'll send a ride, you just pack Yugi's stuff." Seto said, he had since heard the tale of Bakura. "And Yami, if anything happens to Yugi, I'll kill you, you know that." Yami paused, and nodded. 

"If anything happens to her, I do it for you." Yami whispered, stroking the sleeping girls hair lovingly, hanging up the phone. "I'd die for you, Yugi, I'd do anything for you." Yugi stretched, muttering in her sleep, rolling over, reaching out instinctively for Yami's hand...... 

  


"Yami, where are we?" Yugi yawned, looking around the room. It was many hours later, and she was in completely different surroundings. Yami sighed, looking up from the book he was reading. 

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere Bakura will never find us, and more importantly, will never find you." Yami smiled, rain smashing against the window as darkness set in, Yugi sitting up, straightening the hem of her blue dress. (Like she's going to wear a guys school uniform the rest of her life!) 

"Yami, thank you." Yugi smiled, yawning, and stretching. "But if you ever do something like this again, without telling me, I'm going to kill you!" Yami grinned, and nodded. 

"Sure thing! I'll just tell you before I drag you across Japan next time!" Yami's smiled faltered as Yugi lurched forward, dripping at her stomach, her face scrunched. "Aibou, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi smiled weakly, "But your kids are getting restless. Bring on the chow!" Yami grinned, heading for the kitchen, Yugi turning on the television..... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Yeah, yeah, I know. 

_ The chapters are too short! _

There isn't enough angst! 

Give me time people, give me a little time. 

Believe me, I have yet to work my full angst writing ability!! 

R&R Please!!! 

Part Ten 


	10. A Shroud of White

Hidden Truths 

Part Ten 

A Shroud of White 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Go-Oh!, or anything else related to it. 

Actually, I don't really own much of anything, so please don't sue me!!! 

* * *

  


~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~ 

  


Darkness sank into the bedroom, the lights of passing cars cutting though the inky sketch like cold steel through a wispy paper, the clock ticking silently in the background. Yugi rolled over in her sleep, curling up next to Yami with a sigh, the chime ringing four. Within two hours, it would be the frozen light of December cutting through window. 

"Yami...." Yugi mumbled in her sleep, her eyes shooting open as she tried to curl up further, pressing against the ancient spirit. Yami mumbled and sighed, rolling over to face Yugi, arms wrapping around her, still very much asleep. 

"Yami!" Yugi hissed, much louder this time, kicking Yami in the stomach, hard. Yami groaned, glaring at Yugi with a yawn. 

//This had better be good.// Yami sighed, and Yugi glared, kicking at him once more. 

"Yami! It's time!" Yugi hissed painfully, Yami's eyes shooting open as he stumbled out of bed, reaching frantically for the phone.... 

  


"So, how is she!?" Yami demanded as the doctor came out of the delivery room with a sigh. 

Yami had been pacing the waiting room floor for well over twelve hours, his nerves running his mind into the ground, his frantic energy driving everyone else around him insane. He refused to leave, not until he knew how his aibou was. He knew she was suffering, he could feel the pain as it trilled through the Millennium Puzzle, pain that had dulled into a dark emptiness not long ago. 

But beyond that, no one would tell him anything. 

"I'm.... I'm sorry sir...." the doctor gulped as Yami hauled him up by the collar, pure fury burning in his eyes. 

"What do you mean you're sorry!? Is she okay, or not!?" Yami hissed, the doctor gulping loudly, motioning for the security guards to stay back. He had expected a reaction like this the instant he had seen Yami begin his pacing. 

"She... she's resting now." The doctor sighed as Yami lowered him, looking over at the room, worried. 

"She..... she's not going to live, is she?" Yami whispered, tears, trailing down his face. The doctor paused, and shook his head. 

"She lost a lot of blood. We've made her comfortable, it was the best we could do." the doctor said, resting his hand apologetically on Yami's shoulder. 

"Thank you, then." Yami sobbed, pausing at the door, closing his eyes. 

"The children, they're fine. Healthy, too." the doctor said, looking over at the nurse, "She can show you, when you're ready." Yami nodded, and entered the room with a heavy heart..... 

  


Once more, Yugi was lying there, her face pale, her hair limp, her soul troubled. And once more, all Yami could do was sob, and grip her hand, praying that she would make it, and survive, that he wouldn't lose his precious aibou so early in her young life, so late in his. 

"Yami....?" Yugi sighed, looking over at Yami weakly, her eyes glazed and dull. 

"Precious, shh, save your strength." Yami whispered, tears streaming down his face as Yugi smiled. 

/Elendil and Estel? Are they all right?/ Yugi asked, looking frantically around the room. Yami smiled, and nodded. 

//They're fine, Yugi. Healthy, too. But you have to rest, aibou. It wouldn't do for them to grow up without you.// Yami sighed as Yugi smiled, holding her hand to his cheek once more, lifting a tear gently from his face. 

/Shh, shh. It's okay Yami, I'll always watch over the three of you, I promise..../ Yugi smiled, her eyes closing as snow drifted down outside, slowly blanketing the city in a white shroud of mourning....... 

  


Yami looked into the window at the screaming babies of the nursery, tears streaming down his face as two children, a boy and girl, were shown to him. Elendil and Estel, his precious hikari's little angels. 

"Sir, do you want to hold them?" the nurse asked, handing him the tiny boy, Elendil, his eyes giant little orbs of innocent hazel staring up curiously at him. 

"Yes, thank you. Where's.... Estel?" Yami asked, taking Elendil with a tiny smile. He looked so much like his Mother. 

"She's right here. She's a little on the small side, the runt of the litter, I guess you could say!" the nurse cooed, holding up the younger child, Yami's eyes going wide. 

And there she was, a tiny cooing baby, with wisps of white hair, and tiny little amethyst eyes, and Yami wondered if he could bring himself to love the child. She was pale, so very pale, just like Bakura, and Yami took her with a tear. 

"Looks like her mother, eh?" the nurse asked with a smile, and Yami shook his head, sobbing. 

"Just her eyes. Just her innocent eyes...." Yami whispered, rocking the two children to sleep..... 

  


"Yami, where is she? Where's Yugi?" Seto asked as he entered the tiny hospital room, Yugi holding the sleeping twins. 

Yami paused, tears he didn't think he had left trailing down his cheeks as he looked up, eyes bloodshot, face swollen. 

"She... she didn't make it." Yami whispered, standing up, resisting the temptation to just toss Estel and Elendil at the ground, and kill them, like he would their father. 

But Yugi wouldn't have wanted that. Yugi would have said that it wasn't their fault, that they had no more choice in the matter than she had had. Yugi would have picked them up, and laughed, with sparkling eyes, and loved her children. 

And it was that fact that helped hold Yami together, as he looked down at the two sleeping infants, wrapped in blankets of pink and blue. 

"I'm sorry, Yami. I really am." Seto whispered, resting his hand on Yami's shoulder sadly, honestly. Yugi had been a good friend to him, and he would be an even better one to her children, now. 

"Seto, I , I have one last favor to ask." Yami whispered, gently handing the two over to the nurse, for their feeding. 

"Ask anything, Yami." Seto watched the two children coo as they were brought back into the nursery. 

"Take care of them. Grandfather is too old, it shows in his face, no matter what he says otherwise, he is too old for two children." Yami whispered, his hand pausing at the glass before trailing down into a fist at his side. Seto looked at Yami suspiciously. 

"Yami, what are you planning? They're your children too, you can't just desert them!" Seto hissed, glaring at Yami. The ancient spirit shook his head, and smiled. 

"It's not that, Seto, it's not that. I have so very little time left..." Yami whispered, looking back over at the two children, praying momentarily that they never have to face the hardship that he and Yugi had had to endure. 

"What do you mean, Pharaoh!?" Seto demanded, glaring at Yami. 

"Without Yugi, I'll fade, disappear back into the Puzzle, like intended. Give them the Puzzle, when they're old enough, won't you?" Yami asked with a choked sob, his skin glowing transparent, looking over at Elendil and Estel one last time. 

"I promise, Yami. They'll always be taken care of." Seto vowed as the Puzzle, chain and all, collapsed upon the floor, nothing more than a jumble of golden pieces, glittering faintly beneath the floresent hospital light, the blizzard howling a solemn epitaph outside, for those with ears to listen...... 

  


** ~OWARI~ **

  


So, here it ends. 

Sad, ne? 

Well, if I get enough reviews, I might just consider a sequel, you know.... *hint hint* 

R&R people!!! 


End file.
